precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Persian politics
Since the transition of Persia's government from an Absolute to a Constitutional Monarchy, a number of parties have been formed, creating a diverse political environment. Political parties Party of Righteousness (PR) Stance: Center-right, Monarchist, Conservative, Islamic-Democratic The PR, originally founded as a moderate islamist party, has since its foundation shifted to being a generally speaking conservative party, supportive of the Shah, and promoting economic growth. Socially, it is alternatively liberal or conservative, depending on the issues. Economically, it is laissez-faire, albeit advocating state control of some key sectors of the economy. Internationally, it is a partisan of Persian neutrality, respect of national sovereignty and of the right of people to dispose of themselves. It is, however, relatively opposed to Communism. Battered by multiple corruption scandals in the years 1978-1979, it relinquished power to a coalition led by the CPP following the August 1979 elections. Political goals: -Maintaining the monarchy -Modernizing of the economy -Strengthening of the country -Guiding the country's devellopment in concordance with Islam's basic principles Historical number of seats in the Majlis: 1975 elections: 148 of 339 (43.66%) July 8 1979 elections: 89 of 339 (26.16%) August 19 1979 elections(common list with the APP, KB, GTP): 95 of 339 (28%) Communist Party of Persia (CPP) Stance: Far-left, Marxist The party, originally founded in the 20's, then abolished and suppressed by the government from 1926 to 1970, but nevertheless vivid during all these years, reemerged following Ali Mohammad Shah Qajar's reforms, in late 1970. Leading a rag-tag coalition of liberals, anti-corruption movements, minorities, it gained the elections of August 1979. Confronted for the first time with the realities of power, it moderated its stance substantially, opting first for social reforms such as the legalization of abortion or the decriminalization of homosexuality before turning to economic reforms in late 1979. It is in this context that two factions came to vie for control of the party, namely the hardline Marxists and pragmatics, favorable to a controlled social-oriented free market. Political goals: -Socialism Historical number of seats in the Majlis: 1975 elections: 101 of 339 (29.80%) July 8 1979 elections: 124 of 339 (36.75%) August 19 1979 elections: 227 of 339 (67.09%) Azeri People's Party (APP) Stance: Azeria ethnic party, Center-left This party represents the interests and aspirations of the Azeri minority. It seeks greater decentralization of the state and devolution of powers, and its goal is to establish a federation, each current Autonomous Region becoming a federated member of the whole. It is for the modernization of the country, and the uplifting of the poor, and especially Azeri poor out of their condition. As such it advocates many social policies. In addition, it pushes for the reunification of the entire Azeri people within Persia, by integrating northern Azerbaijan. Political goals: -Decentralizing the country -Modernizing the economy -Eradicating poverty Historical number of seats in the Majlis: 1975 elections: 34 of 339 (10.03%) July 8 1979 elections: 15 of 339 (4.45%) August 19 1979 elections (common list with the PR, KB, GTP) : 95 of 339 (28%) Kurd Block (KB) Stance: Kurd ethnic party, Right The formation bids to work for the furthering of the Kurd people's interests. Just as the APP, it supports a federation, and seeks to reunite the entire Kurd people. It is socially conservative and Islamic in tendencies. Political goals: -Decentralizing the country -Eradicating poverty -Upholding the Sharia Current number of seats (1975 elections): 28 of 339 (8.26%) Historical number of seats in the Majlis: 1975 elections: 28 of 339 (8.26%) July 8 1979 elections: 13 of 339 (3.96%) August 19 1979 elections (common list with the PR, KB, GTP) : 95 of 339 (28%) Great Turkmenistan Party (GTP) Stance: Turkmen ethnic party, Left, Monarchist The party supports greater autonomy of all ethnicities, and the Turkmens in particular, as well as full modernization and westernization of the country, accompanied by comprehensive social reforms. It seeks a greater influence of the government on society, through the nationalization of large swaths of the economy. Political goals: -Decentralizing the country -Modernizing, develloping and nationalizing the economy -Guaranteeing a secular state -Undertaking social reforms Current number of seats (1975 elections): 12 of 339 (3.54%) Historical number of seats in the Majlis: 1975 elections: 12 of 339 (3.54%) July 8 1979 elections: 8 of 339 (2.37%) August 19 1979 elections (common list with the PR, KB, GTP) : 95 of 339 (28%) People's Islamic Front (PIF) (formerly Formation for the Greatness of God in Persia (FGGP)) Stance: Islamist, Far-right, Theocratic This party is for the establishment of a theocracy in Persia, headed by the Ulamahs. It is socially reactionary, and internationally seeks to reunify all Shi'a populations. Following the disastrous period of 1972 through 1977, it renamed itself the People's Islamic Front and adopted a populist platform calling for the hunting down of the infidels and the redistribution of their wealth to the rest of society. Political goals: -Establishing the Sharia Historical number of seats in the Majlis: 1975 elections: 10 of 339 (2.95%) July 8 1979 elections: 66 of 339 (19.5%) August 19 1979 elections: 17 of 339 (4.91%) Party of the Republic (PoR) Stance: Secular, Center-left, Republican The PoR's goal is to abolish the monarchy, and in its stead organize a republic. It is socially and economically progressive. Political goals: -Establishing a republic -Modernizing the economy Historical number of seats in the Majlis: 1975 elections: 7 of 339 (2.06%) July 8 1979 elections: 13 of 339 (3.61%) August 19 1979 elections (common list with the CPP): 227 of 339 (67.09%) Parliamentary politics since 1971 Category:Persia